The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to article-transfer assemblies between two end-to-end conveyors.
Shoe sorters are used to divert articles, such as trays or packages, across the conveying surface of a conveyor belt. Shoes riding with the belt move laterally across the width of the belt to push articles off the side or to register them at predetermined positions. The shoes extend from the belt above the conveying surface. Because the shoes protrude above the conveying surface, they require clearance at the end of the belt's carryway run to make their way around drive or idle sprockets. When a conveyor belt is used to feed articles off its end and onto another conveyor, a stationary transfer plate positioned in the space between the two conveyors is commonly used. To prevent articles from tipping over as they enter and exit the transfer plate, especially articles with small footprints or bottom features, the gaps between the transfer plate and the conveyors must be small. But if the shoes of a shoe sorter are not moved to known positions across the width of the belt where clearance is provided by the transfer plate, the shoes will hit the transfer plate and cause damage. In fact, any belt having protrusions, such as flights, is subject to interference by a transfer plate positioned too close to the belt.